plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Celery Stalker
Celery Stalker is the second plant obtained in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, it hides underground and waits until a zombie passes over it. At that point, it resurfaces and rapidly attacks the zombie from behind. While attacking, it is vulnerable and zombies can eat it. However, after about three seconds of having killed a zombie, it hides again. It is also a defensive plant that can be replaced with another Celery Stalker if the player has Wall-nut First Aid. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 50 TOUGHNESS: Elevated DAMAGE: Huge RECHARGE: Mediocre Celery Stalker pops up and bashes zombies from behind. Special: waits until zombies pass over it, then pops up and attacks Celery Stalker resents the implication that there's anything unsavory about his attack style. He simply believes that discretion is the better part of vegetation. Plant Food Upgrade When given Plant Food Celery Stalker spawns 2 more Celery Stalkers randomly on the screen. Strategies Celery Stalker's greatest strength is its high damage capability. It can reliably kill even Relic Hunter Zombie at full health on its own. However, its small range, low health, and slow reaction times mean that Celery Stalker will fare poorly against groups of enemies. It also does not function well as a defensive plant due to its toughness. Because of all the weaknesses mentioned above, the best way to use Celery Stalker is to treat it as an early-offense plant. It should be used to take care of the first few zombies but should be replaced as the level progresses. Celery Stalker can be also used as a counter for Punk Zombies when his jam is playing, because they cannot kick it back while it is underground. Do not use Celery Stalker against MC Zom-B when Rap Jam is playing, as MC Zom-B will attack and kill it before it can even start to attack him. Gallery Almanac_celerystalker.png|Almanac entry part 1 Almanac_celerystalker_2.png|Almanac entry part 2 CeleryStalkerSeedPacket.png|Seed packet Minipkt_celery.png|Seed packet without sun cost Celerystalkerstalking.png|Hiding Celerystalkerattacking.png|Attacking CeleryStalkerAttacking.gif|Attacking (animated) ATLASES_PLANTCELERYSTALKER_768_00_PTX.png|Sprites and assets Celery Stalker New Costume.png|Obtaining Celery Stalker's costume Thirsty Celery Stalker in the Zen Garden.png|Small, thirsty Celery Stalker in the Zen Garden Big Thirsty Celery Stalker in the Zen Garden.png|Big, thirsty Celery Stalker in the Zen Garden with costume Boosted Celery Stalker Zen Garden.png|Boosted Celery Stalker in the Zen Garden with costume Celery Stalker Unlocked.png|Celery Stalker unlocked CeleryStalkerWatered.png|Celery Stalker being watered in the Zen Garden 6tx861.gif|Animated Celery Stalker being watered (with costume) Trivia *It is a pun on the words "celery stalk" and "stalker." *Celery Stalker, Cactus, and Scaredy-shroom are the only plants that hide. *This, Cactus and Potato Mine are the only "underground" plants that can't be planted on Lily Pads in Big Wave Beach. **These plants can technically be planted on Lily Pads if you plant them on wet sand first and plant Lily Pads on them. *Celery Stalker is glitched in Far Future, Dark Ages, Frostbite Caves, and Big Wave Beach. It comes up to the surface before a zombie completely passes it, allowing the zombie to eat it while it damages it. Therefore, its range is moved slightly to the right, and because of that, it cannot damage zombies eating a defensive plants in front of itself. *Celery Stalker does not attack tombstones behind him. See also *Cactus *Bonk Choy *Rose Swordsman ru:Сельдерейный Лазутчик Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour obtained plants Category:Underground plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Offensive and defensive plants Category:Defensive plants